Voice interaction with computational devices is becoming increasingly common. For example, users can control some software operating systems with voice commands; automobiles are appearing with voice control systems for accessory control and navigation; and consumers can increasingly access information by telephone through speech interaction with an automated system. These are just a few of many examples of implementations of voice interaction technology.
Currently, many voice interaction systems support a “one size fits all” approach in terms of how different users experience interaction with the system. Systems that are not configured to behave in the same way for all users generally require a log-in or other identification procedure that supports explicit communication of a basis upon which to choose one behavioral response over another. Thus, current systems are either inflexible or require explicit interactions in order to provide a customized interaction experience.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended for use as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.